Season 3 Episode 5
S3E4 is the twelth, 42nd canonical and final episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on May 21st 2018. The episode itself is a countown of the top 5 moments of Blubbercast '''but '''only from the episodes which are Twitter Premium Exclusive. In addition to a cameo from Zander, this episode features multiple guests as a result, in order of appearance: * Martin Luther King Jr. * Pewdiepie * Blessed Pope Urban V * Alex Jones This episode is also concluded by a final credits scene, which details the fates of the hosts once the show ends. In addition to all of this, the episode also features art from King Johnny Art, LeperLeopard and also voicework from Cyrus, a friend of Dan's. The episode is sponsored by Zoolander 2 on Blu Ray. Description All bad things must come to an end. After two long years of service, it's hightime we wrapped things up. But we are certainly going out with a bang ofcourse! You all may remember the small lil' detail that the first 28 episodes of Blubbercast are Twitter Premium exclusives. Well today, we are listing our TOP 5 BLUBBERCAST MOMENTS OF ALL TIME and ALL 5 TOPICS ARE FROM THESE 28 EPISODES! WOAH! Join Max, Dan, Harper, Zander AND MORE for one last journey through the Bubbercast Studio.VIDEO CONTAINS A PAID PROMOTION FROM BEN STILLER '' ''Dan honestly worded it best. Thank you for enjoying Blubbercast. Episode Summary The format of the episode acts more like a clipshow rather than a traditional episode. Before each topic, the hosts discuss what they just watched, and then talk about what they're about to display. The episode counts down what they believe to be the 5 best moments ever aired on Blubbercast. 5 - Zander Ends Racism - Episode 16 - 1963 During an interview with Martin Luther King where he talks about his recent trip to Alabama, Max oversteps and asks why he would be allowed there. An argument ensues between Max, Dan and Harper, which is cut off by Zander who points out that Racism is actaully a bad thing. The viewers applaud and racism is ended. 4 -''' '''The Pewdiepie Interview / Max Chugs a gallon of milk - Episode 23 - 2012 Very quickly into the Pewdiepie interview, it becomes apparent that nobody prepared any real questions and it seems that Felix is getting bored. Harper segways the topic into a story about Max chugging a gallon of milk without vomiting. It just so happens that Harper has a gallon of milk on-set and gets Max to drink it live. He almost does it, before everyone gets excited and the segment gets cut due to Pewdiepie screaming offensive obscenities live on air. 3 - Harper invents a gun and kills The Pope - Episode 3 - 1364 Graced by the presense of Blessed Pope Urban V, the Hosts discuss their favourite adventuring gear. Harper is nonchallantly and quite rudely busy throughout the topic, and is scolded by both Max and Dan before revealing that she has invented the Desert Eagle. The Pope asks for a demonstration, and is promptly shot and killed on air. 2 - Alex Jones and the Rat Shower video - Episode 26 - 2015 Max shares a viral video of a rat taking a shower he found with everyone. An argument regarding the legitamacy of the video ensues, before Alex Jones leaves in utter digust- condemning the hosts as "filthy traitors of government". 1 - Dan's finest hour - Episode 28 - 2016 Dan warps Max's second initial into the greatest one liner ever uttered on Blubbercast. "Max D's nuts." The episode ends on a final goodbye from the hosts, and Blubbercast '''finally getting paid from a sponsor, before moving on to the final credits scene. '''See: Epilogue and Post Credits Quotes "Martin Luther King touched me" - Dan "It’s not like you’d know anything about REAL American Culture Max, you dirty lobsterback" - Harper "go to jail" - MLK, to Max "this is the worst podcast i have ever been on" - Pewdiepie on Blubercast "Speaking of unfathful wenches, we have a new Plague Doctor Premium code!" - 14th century Max plugging the 3rd episode's sponsor. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) Everclear - Santa Monica Trivia * With the exception of the Alex Jones Rat Shower, every segment is scripted. * Max edited whatever he could in advance, so that when he finally had all the material he needed (artwork from artists, voices from VAs, etc.) he could finish and air the episode as soon as possible. Because of this, Zander's Twitter name is incorrect during the Zander Ends Racism segment due to him changing it after recording. * Harper clarifies before The PewdiePie Interview that back in S2E3 she incorrectly said that the interview took place in 2002 during Episode 14. Although the canon reason given is that she was on drugs when she said it; this reason Harper retcons the past statement was due to the lore not being fleshed out at the time. Max wanted to correct this so he could establish a congruent Blubbercast lore timeline for future projects. * There is a rendering error where the transition for Harper inventing a gun is missing. Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Blubberverse